


Meet the Gerard

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Impressions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Blackwatch commander Reyes is really unimpressed with Jack and his new recruit.





	Meet the Gerard

I'mma say it now, Jack's a damn hypocrite. Five weeks he was riding my ass about bringing McCree into the fold and he's pulling THIS guy outta his pocket like some kinda magic trick?

Not cool.  
For starters, he's just as old as my boy is. He doesn't immediately look it, but it's true, he's eighteen today. 

He's got that youthful look in his eye like he's got the urge to prove something. Trust me I see it in McCree every day. He's also got the same kind of dumbass quirk about being a walking stereotype of his home country.  
That's not a joke, he's seriously got a tiny mustache and a seriously thick accent to go with the coating of gel in his hair. I'm also pretty sure that he's dyed it to look darker than it is.

And big bad Jack was pulling my hair about the recruitment of A) children, B) weirdos.  
I do something crazy like recruiting a teenager and it's "risky" but Jack does the same fucking thing and it's "an expansion of of out circle of rank".  
This whole thing smells like bureaucratic bullshit.  
I know that Jesse was part of a gang but he's a good kid... Either Jack's pulling my leg or he's actually been listening to me.  
And now the new guy's cracking jokes and trying to be clever.  
Don't smile Jesse, you'll only encourage him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: you should keep writing house of wolves.
> 
> Also me: but... but but but... Gerard~
> 
> And yes, in my head, Gerard and McCree are the same age before the Widowmaker incident.


End file.
